Gone Bad
by semeili
Summary: Edward Cullen, dix-sept ans et membre d'un groupe de rock du lycée de Forks, fait tout pour maintenir sa façade de séducteur en place. Bella, la fille du shérif Swan tout juste rentrée au bercail, saura-t-elle voir au-delà des apparences ? AH.


**[GONE BAD]**

**_Behind Green Eyes _**|**_ Edward_**

* * *

><p>La gorge sèche et obstruée par un mal que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je fus soudainement tiré de mon sommeil sans rêve.<p>

Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures depuis que j'avais rejoint Morphée et pourtant, la chaleur râpeuse, étouffante –voire affolante– qui me hantait depuis un moment maintenant avait déjà refait surface, me laissant, une fois de plus, chancelant.

Je me redressai brusquement, ravalant la bile qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche.

L'œsophage et l'estomac serrés, la respiration m'était désormais difficile et mon souffle se fit saccadé, entrecoupé par de petits soupirs chevrotants.

Une nuit par semaine, depuis trois longs mois, c'était ainsi.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience au fur et à mesure que mes inspirations se faisaient plus régulières et à la vue de la lumière qui filtrait d'à travers les rideaux, je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà samedi matin et que j'avais passé la soirée dernière accompagné.

_De toutes les nuits de cette putain de semaine il fallait que ça soit aujourd'hui._

Je m'étais laissé leurrer : il existait des moments d'accalmie, durant parfois plus de quinze jours, qui me poussaient à croire que j'en avais fini avec ces troubles du sommeil et qui me faisaient oublier à quel point j'étais près de passer pour un fou furieux.

Ces derniers temps, tout allait pour le mieux. Je n'avais pas eu affaire à mon habituel mal-être pendant exactement vingt-et-un jours –un record– c'est pourquoi, j'avais baissé ma garde et avais laissé faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais autorisé dans mon état _normal_.

Les sens en alerte, je tournai ma tête de chaque côté, cherchant désespérément un quelconque corps emmitouflé dans mes couettes.

Apercevant un léger renflement à ma gauche, je me détendis doucement. Puis, définitivement calmé à la vue du visage assoupi que j'avais côtoyé toute la veille, je me mis à le détailler.

D'après sa mine et ses petits ronflements, Lauren Mallory dormait comme un loir et n'avait heureusement pas assisté à ma pseudo crise de panique.

La pression retombant, je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller, me jurant que plus jamais, _plus jamais_, je n'accepterais de laisser quelqu'un _dormir_ dans mon lit.

« **Hey…** » Entendis-je une voix à moitié réveillée marmonner tandis que je pestais contre ma témérité.

Surpris, je tournai la tête, un instant submergé par des pensées paranoïaques. _Venait-elle vraiment de se réveiller ou faisait-elle semblant pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise ?_ _Elle semblait pourtant profondément endormie il y a seulement quelques minutes…_

Ayant momentanément retenu mon souffle, j'expirai silencieusement, me convainquant mentalement que Lauren n'était pas si bonne actrice et que de toute façon, alimenter les rumeurs qui couraient à mon sujet n'était pas dans son intérêt.

_Qui voudrait tirer son coup avec un taré ?_

Lauren s'étira paresseusement, glissant ses jambes entre les miennes. Elle paraissait plus maquillée encore que la veille et je la soupçonnai de s'être levée la nuit pour donner quelques _petites_ retouches à son visage.

Elle paraissait sortir d'un merveilleux songe, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres alors qu'elle me demandait l'heure, sa voix légèrement déformée par l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait.

« **Huit heures moins le quart.** » Répondis-je après m'être raclé la gorge et avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à mon téléphone qui traînait sur ma table de chevet.

Elle soupira, étouffant un bâillement, puis me demanda de répéter, l'incrédulité parfaitement perceptible dans le timbre de sa voix.

« **Ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas réveillée aussi tôt de moi-même…** » Expliqua-t-elle en riant d'une façon qu'elle voulait sans doute légère, mais qui paraissait tout sauf naturelle.

Je soupirai, déjà las de sa compagnie. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin.

« **Afton doit sûrement être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Demande-lui de te ramener.** »

J'entrecroisai les doigts de mes deux mains sous ma nuque, étirant par la même occasion les muscles endoloris de mon dos.

Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

« **Oh… très bien…** »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit sa réplique : je pouvais presque sentir le regard appuyé de Lauren et c'était là une sensation très désagréable.

Elle toussota.

« **Mais en fait… je pensais qu'on passerait la journée ensemble…** »

Les yeux toujours clos, je relevai mes coudes avec mollesse avant de les laisser retomber.

« **J'ai des trucs à faire.** »

Si Lauren était mécontente, elle ne le laissa absolument pas transparaître. Sa voix semblait… posée.

« **Je vois.** »

J'avais réellement été étonné par Lauren Mallory.

La légende la dépeignait comme très agaçante, arborant constamment un air dédaigneux et ne parlant que si cela relevait de sa survie. Or, d'après le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec elle, il semblait qu'aucune de ces caractéristiques ne lui étaient attribuables –hormis la première, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur : toutes les adolescentes que j'avais fréquentées par le passé étaient agaçantes.

Mes paupières se rouvrirent et je réajustai rapidement ma vue à la lumière vive qui illuminait la pièce en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Bien entendu, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un acte. Lauren avait beau être une piètre actrice, jouer la nonchalance pour mieux me faire tomber dans ses filets n'était pas quelque chose de très compliqué.

« **C'était sympa, hier, non ?** » Demanda-t-elle subitement.

Même si le dîner de la veille m'avait paru long, j'avais globalement passé une soirée correcte et ne regrettai presque pas de l'avoir invitée.

Cependant, c'était là une chose que je n'étais pas prêt à lui avouer.

« **La serveuse était mignonne.** » Répondis-je d'un ton pondéré.

Il était vrai que j'avais remarqué la serveuse, nommée… _Amber_ d'après mes souvenirs, mais j'en faisais des tonnes pour l'énerver. N'importe qui –excepté Lauren– l'aurait remarqué. C'en était risible.

_Au moins, elle me foutra la paix…_ Pensais-je avec indifférence.

Car c'était là mon mode de vie.

Je ne repassais jamais deux fois sur le même sentier, persuadé que partager mon lit le temps d'une nuit avec une inconnue était déjà lui accorder suffisamment d'importance.

« **Vraiment ?** » Questionna Lauren, son visage soudainement devenu écarlate.

Bien sûr, j'aimais finir en bons termes avec mes coups hebdomadaires – C'est pourquoi je prenais la peine de toutes les faire raccompagner par Afton, sans exception, leur donnant ainsi la momentanée impression d'être choyée et m'assurant un repos mérité (s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'une d'entre elles dans le Forks endormi, j'aurais été immédiatement suspecté et j'avais bien assez de choses à gérer comme cela)– mais j'aimais également parfois les tester, jouer avec leurs nerfs, juste pour pimenter notre banale histoire d'un soir. Tout cela n'allait évidemment jamais très loin car je n'étais pas un grand adepte des drames, diurnes comme nocturnes ; mais c'était toutefois plaisant.

Pour toute réponse, je me redressai pour lui faire face et lui décochai un large sourire, convaincu que cela la contrarierait bien plus que n'importe quelle parole.

« **Edward Cullen… Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un…** »

La prenant de court, je réduisis les quelques décimètres qui nous séparaient en centimètres, replaçant d'une de mes mains quelques mèches de sa chevelure qui s'étaient égarées.

« **Chut…** » Lui intimais-je. « **Ne prononce pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter…** »

À cet instant, je me fis l'impression d'un policier qui embarquait un meurtrier longuement recherché, réduisant au silence ce dernier par l'indémodable « _Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office._ »

J'en aurais sûrement ri, si seulement le regard de Lauren n'avait pas été si glacial… si _meurtrier_.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, _Edward Cullen_ ?** » Marmonna-t-elle en se dégageant faiblement.

_Je me pose la même question. Et ce, chaque matin._

Estimant sans doute que maintenant était l'heure, Lauren Mallory s'éjecta de mes couettes, puis entrepris de ramasser ses habits et de les enfiler, les uns après les autres.

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre sous mon regard inexpressif, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« **Je ne suis qu'une distraction à tes yeux alors c'est facile de maintenir le masque, mais quand tu feras face à des gens auxquels tu tiens vraiment, y arriveras-tu ?** » Glissa-t-elle d'une voix froide.

J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche, sous le choc.

Et pendant l'espace d'un instant, tout sembla s'être figé.

Lauren me reluquait avec une mine étrange. Quant à moi, je devais sans doute la regarder comme si une deuxième tête avait surgi d'une de ses épaules.

« **Qu…quoi ?** »

« **On s'appelle !** » Répondit-elle d'un air impatient, comme si c'était la troisième fois en moins d'une minute qu'elle se répétait.

« **Euh… Ouais.** »

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je m'autorisai un long soupir. _Voilà que j'entendais des voix_…

Rien n'allait plus dans ce bas monde.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, _Edward Cullen_ ?** » Soufflais-je en écho à ce qu'avait dit Lauren un peu plus tôt, plongé dans la contemplation du mur qui se tenait devant moi, comme s'il était en mesure de me répondre.

* * *

><p><em>Que la partie commence ! Je voudrais dédier cette histoire à MamzelleCaro, une amie de longue date qui a toujours soutenu tous mes projets, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait vraiment vu le jour...<em>

_Et surtout, pas de panique ! Cette fiction est bel et bien une Bella/Edward, ce prologue vous permet juste de découvrir tranquillement le caractère de ce charmant Edward Cullen !_

_J'attends vos réactions !_


End file.
